


Through Everything

by megstielismyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Great Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstielismyotp/pseuds/megstielismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roaring twenties, the men called it. The gentlemen with bowler hats and exquisite suits and red cheeks from where their daughters kissed them as in thanks for letting them dance to just 'one more song', even though that was four songs ago. They sat back and simply watched the younger generation, so much the more carefree and happy than they were as teenagers during the days of the Great War. That was the past, though, and now all the boys only worried about girls and all the girls worried about was nothing, just letting go and smoking and dressing in a manner that would be considered quite scandalous not so many years ago.</p><p>One of these girls was Margaret "Meg" Masters, and one of these boys was Castiel Novak. Two worlds collide when they meet, and their relationship comes with challenges. Social classes, different personalities, death of loved ones, secrets from the past, and even the Great Depression can't pull them apart. At least, that's what they believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Megstiel Big Bang! This idea came from the film "Cinderella Man", although the final product is nothing like that movie. I really hope you all enjoy this! Art by the talented girl-of-braids ([art post](http://girl-of-braids.tumblr.com/post/130095763303/here-is-my-art-for-the-megstiel-bang-title))and beta-ed by the wonderful scarletwitch-ofspace, who is taking writing commissions!

 

** **

** **

** **

**September, 1945**

Ruby tensed at the sound of the knock at the door, a habit she had developed many years ago. One that began once her Aunt Ellen told her that her father had enlisted in the war. A war long over, and yet no word of his fate was ever heard. Sometimes, she and her brothers had wondered whether they prefered the radio silence to the impending doom of the radio host's’ voice--a voice that she knew would one day announce the official news of their father’s death.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar silhouette of Ellen at the door, and hurried to let her in.

"Hey hon," Ellen smiled at her, and Ruby couldn't help but break out into a smile and embrace the older woman that had been her caretaker and guardian for so many years.

"Ellen, how wonderful to see you, how do you do?"

"Just fine, and you?"

Ruby shrugged. "I'm well."

"By the way, happy birthday." Ellen told her sincerely as she walked in the house.

"Thank you."

"Where are the boys?" Ellen asked, looking around. "It's much too quiet and orderly here."

"They told me they had errands to run. I suspect they're up to something for my birthday."

Ellen chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Would you like some tea?" Ruby offered politely, remembering her manners that she had inherited from neither parents nor guardians.

"No thanks, I won't be staying long,” Ellen told her.

"Not even to see the boys?"

"Another day, perhaps." She promised. "I've been asked to deliver this to you. On this day...your birthday.”

From her handbag she pulled out a large envelope. Ruby noticed that it was very thick.

"Who's it from?" Ruby asked as she took the envelope into her hands and examined it. There was no return address. It only had her written name along with her home address.

At the few seconds of silence, she looked up curiously at Ellen, who was giving her a sad smile. "Your father."

Ruby's mouth suddenly felt very dry, and she put the envelope on the coffee table and clasped her hands together to hide their shaking. "My-my dad?"

Ellen nodded and Ruby took in a deep, quivering breath. She tried to speak, but she couldn’t bring herself to say a word, as if her voice were trapped inside her throat.

"You need to read it. Save it for the boys, if you must, but don't leave the house, and don't delay. Understand?" Ellen had gotten her firm tone back in her voice that she used in the past to make Ruby and her brothers to do some chore or another around the house.

Ruby obediently nodded, and Ellen smiled again. "I'll see you around."

Ruby stood up to embrace her before showing her out, giving a timid "Goodbye," as she walked down to the street.

Once the door was closed, Ruby rushed to the envelope, newfound excitement building up inside of her. Her father...was he alive? What would he send her? What could he possibly have written? Why did he intend it to be received on this day?

These questions littered her mind as she held the envelope as if it was sacred, which it was in a way, to her at least. She stared at her name, at the numbers. Her father’s handwriting.

She didn't remember much about her father. She was only seven years old when the mother of her and her brothers told them to gather their things so they could visit some family. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him. Even the farewell with her mother didn't seem appropriate for the last time Ruby would ever see her.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard shouting  from outside, announcing the arrival of her younger brothers. She took a moment to compose herself as she walked into the kitchen and seated herself at the table, setting the envelope down in front of her.

"Ru! We're back!"

"In here!" Ruby's firm voice disguised her state of emotional fragility. Moments later, her two brothers bounded inside the room.

Clarence and Gabriel were dressed like the teenagers they were, with loose ties and half untucked shirts, dirty shoes and messy hair that hung in their angled faces, faces that once held the roundness of childhood.

"We g- what's wrong?" Clarence asked. Only a year younger than her, he understood his older sister better than almost anyone. Apparently Ruby didn't compose herself enough. That, or he just was too good at reading her.

Gabriel was also looking at her curiously, and she offered them a forced, thin smile. "Ellen came over earlier."

"She still here?" Gabriel asked hopefully, looking around as if hoping she would jump out.

Ruby shook her head. "She didn't stay long. She dropped off this."

She lifted the envelope from her lap, and the boys immediately scurried closer to get a better look at it. Gabriel picked it up as his brother scanned the envelope with eager eyes.

"What is it?" Clarence asked after a few brief moments.

"It's from dad."

The envelope immediately fell to the floor. Stunned silence fell over the younger brothers as they looked at their sister in shock.

"H-he-he...dad...that's from him?" Gabriel sputtered.

Ruby nodded. Clarence had paled slightly and was frozen in place, staring at the envelope as if he didn’t trust the contents that could possibly lay inside.

"Is he...did...?" Clarence didn't need to finish for Ruby to understand.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "He asked Ellen to give it to me on this day. My twentieth birthday.”

Gabriel slowly bent down to retrieve it from the ground. Clarence took a seat next to Ruby, and Gabriel sat in the last remaining chair beside his siblings.

There was no question about it. They were going to do this together, just like they had done everything from the moment they watched their mother drive away from them on the last day they saw her.

"What do you think it's about?" Clarence finally spoke up.

Ruby gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's find out.”

She took the envelope and opened it carefully, withdrawing pages and pages of writing. She unfolded the stack to the first page, and laid it on the table so the three of them could see the handwriting of their father.

 

_My dearest Ruby,_

_How often I sit back and wish I had been able to give you and your brothers a final goodbye. How I wish I could go to at this very moment and explain everything. How I wish I could take you back home where you belong. However, wishes don't come true, and I have learned that lesson already. I will have to satisfy myself with the knowledge that one day, you will read this, and hopefully understand everything._

_Are you with Clarence and Gabriel? I hope so. I want all three of you to hear this tale._

_This is the story of an ordinary man and an extraordinary woman who fell in love and, most importantly, stayed in love, even if time and circumstances disagreed often. Even though they were from different worlds and were almost completely different people._

_This is the tale of your mother and father, and the story of their lives. This is the story of us._

**April, 1922**

 

The roaring twenties, the men called it. The gentlemen with bowler hats and exquisite suits and red cheeks from where their daughters kissed them as in thanks for letting them dance to just 'one more song', even though that was four songs ago. They sat back and simply watched the younger generation, so much the more carefree and happy than they were as teenagers during the days of the Great War. That was the past, though, and now all the boys only worried about girls and all the girls worried about was nothing, just letting go and smoking and dressing in a manner that would be considered quite scandalous not so many years ago.

One of these girls was Margaret Masters.

"They call them 'flappers'," Dean Winchester muttered, his gaze never leaving a particularly pretty blonde one as he took a sip of his soda.

"Who's 'they'?" Castiel asked in response, much to the annoyance of his best friend.

"What's it matter?" Dean scowled. "Focus more on the pretty girls and less on what I say, got it?"

Castiel nodded obediently, hanging on to every word Dean Winchester said, not wasting the time to be educated on what he didn’t know.

"Tell me about the flappers, then."

"They smoke, they dance, they wear short clothes and shorter hair, they don't have a care in the world." Dean's tone was almost wistful as he continued to watch the gorgeous blonde dance and laugh above the music.

Castiel's eyes scanned the room and all the women within it. He could see the appeal, of course, but, much to his disappointment, no one really stuck out to him. He gave a shrug and turned back to Dean. "You gonna talk to her or what?"

Dean flustered slightly as he was caught staring, and he turned to his friend, feigning innocence. "Sorry?"

"That girl over there," Castiel nodded over to her. Her blonde hair was not as short as others, but she did have a pretty smile and a gorgeous dress. "You think she's pretty, don't you?"

"I think everyone here is pretty." Dean said defensively.

"But you keep staring at her." Castiel grinned.

"Maybe I'm just looking at her friend."  Dean told him.

Castiel looked back over to the blonde so he could find the friend Dean spoke of. It was hard to make out much of her from that distance, let alone amidst the dim lights She had her back to him, but he spotted the shoulder-length brunette hair. She was short, one of the shortest women there. Castiel thought that there was nothing too remarkable about her. In fact, he doubted she was even Dean's type.

"Dean, I do not..." Castiel's words faltered as he watched the blonde whisper something to her brunette friend, who turned around and met Castiel's eyes.

Castiel felt himself go very, very still. With her face to him, Castiel swore she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her red lips stood out even from this distance, curved into a perfect smirk that sent his heart fluttering. Her eyes were a gorgeous, deep brown, and the skin around them was toned dark with makeup, like so many of the other girls there, and yet somehow not like any of them at all. Her skin was smooth and utterly flawless, her cheekbones protruding only slightly. Castiel barely registered Dean chuckling at him before realizing that he was still staring at her, and that she was still staring back.

And that she was coming closer.

Castiel panicked once he realized she was going straight for him, and he glanced at Dean desperately for help. Dean clearly seemed to understand, his response a smirk much like the woman who was now standing in front of their table.

"You were staring at me," she accused. Castiel was startled by her directness. Most of these women were flirtatious, lightly skipping around the boys’ hearts like sparrows in summer. She was much more direct. She didn't seem offended though, in fact, her lips stayed in that heart-stopping smirk, and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she gazed at him. Castiel was lost in them, and it took a few seconds to recognize she was talking to him.

"You're very beautiful," He blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it, but he certainly couldn't take it back now. And besides... it was the truth.

"So are all the other girls here," she shrugged, unfazed.

He shook his head. "Not as pretty as you."

"Well shoot. Is this the part where I admit that I think you're very handsome as well?"

Castiel's mouth went dry. "How's that?"

She revealed her gorgeous teeth as she laughed openly, her laughter deep and rich. "You're cute. How about I sit down and you tell me more about yourself?"

Castiel still couldn't believe she was talking to him, or that she was even real, or how smooth she was, and he could hardly process that she just asked him to sit down and talk. He made a strange sound and cleared his throat before nodding and offering a small smile.

Dean chuckled again and stood up. "I'll leave you two alone." He offered the woman his chair and gave Castiel a wink while she sat down.

"Jo's been waiting for you to say hi to her." She told him before he could leave, gesturing towards the blonde. Dean seemed pleased by this and nodded, giving them a wave before disappearing into the crowd.

She turned to Castiel. "What's your drink?"

"Uh, Cola," he managed to reply. "Would you like one?"

"If you think it's good, I'll try it." She smiled, watching him wave at a waiter to indicate they needed another drink. "So what brings you in this part of town? You don't seem the kind of guy that spends his weekend nights out and about."

"My friend Dean thought so too," Castiel told her. "So he decided to take me out. Teach me a bit. Didn't tell me I'd meet any pretty ladies."

She raised her eyebrows slightly at that, and Castiel was grateful for that moment of sudden courage.

"Perhaps he was planning on taking them all for himself.” She mused.

"Perhaps." Castiel glanced over at where Dean was now conversing with the blonde before turning back to her again. He panicked as he realized he had no idea what to talk about with her and sought desperately for an idea. "So...tell me about you."

"Like what?" She asked.

Castiel shrugged. "How long have you been here?"

“I used to live on the busy streets in this city, but we recently moved to the outskirts of town," She answered. "My family was...well, looking for a new life, I guess you could say.”

Something in her eyes and the forced, unnatural smirk warned Castiel to change the topic. "I've been here my whole life with my siblings and parents. I'm still here going to college at the local university."

The woman jumped onto the new conversation topic. "Oh really? What for?"

"Medical science." Castiel smiled.

"That's pretty nerdy," She teased.

Castiel laughed. "What about you?"

The rest of the night flew by as they each talked about their separate studies. The woman was a nursing student, currently taking a break from school. She had a father and a brother, and she liked the movies, dry sandwiches, and listening to jazz (Castiel gave her tips on the best places to go, not from personal experience but from Dean). In return, Castiel talked about himself, about how he lost his father in the Great War and how he had three siblings and about his studies, and bought drinks when they needed it. Castiel didn't even realize how late it was until Dean nudged him from behind.

"Time to go, buddy, unless you want to walk home alone," He muttered tiredly.

Castiel looked up and noticed there were very few people left in the building. The woman looked surprised by this as well.

"Well, maybe we can do this again?" Castiel asked sheepishly.

"You know where to find me," She grinned.

Castiel gave her a final goodbye before walking towards the door with Dean. At the last second, he turned around towards the woman, who was talking with Jo as the music began to die down.

"Wait! I never learned your name!" He called back to her.

"I'm Margaret Masters, but call me Meg." She gave him a little curtesy. "Yourself?"

"Castiel. Castiel Novak." He tilted his hat towards her.

Meg seemed to brighten at his name, as if amused. "Well, goodnight Mr. Novak."

"Goodnight, Miss Masters."

And with that, he followed Dean out the door.

As soon as they were outside, Castiel leaned against the side of the building and loosened his tie. Dean snickered as Castiel took his hat off and started fanning himself, even though the night was already plenty cold.

"Dean," He murmured. "I think I'm in love.”

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Castiel froze for a second before sighing in defeat. He had tried to sneak in the house and slide into his bed while avoiding his mother’s watchful eye, but Naomi would have none of that. His mother was sitting in an armchair, a book open in her hands and her reading glasses on her face that did little to dim the harsh stare she was delivering.

"Well?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I told you, I went out with Dean." He shrugged. "I just wanted a night to myself."

"I understand that. However, I also understood that you would be home," She checked the grandfather clock beside her chair, "three hours ago."

Castiel stared at the clock in disbelief. Was it really that late?

"Oh gosh," Castiel ran a hand through his hair, realizing how tired he was. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice-"

"Well I did!" she interrupted, a note of hysteria in her tone.

Castiel sighed. He knew his mother loved him, but she worried too much and was always very protective of him. He wondered if she worried about him turning as, in her words, “rebellious” as his older brother, Gabriel. Of course, if she knew where he had been, her suspicions would have only increased.

"It won't happen again," he promised.

She sniffed, and for a second it seemed like she would crack, but she gathered herself together again.

"Alright. You best be off to bed."

Castiel nodded dutifully. "Goodnight mother."

She returned to her armchair to finish the page she was reading while Castiel tiptoed up the staircase and entered his room. It was only when he collapsed on his bed that he was once again filled with the euphoria of the night.

He lay back on his sheets, a smile on his face as he played their conversation in his mind over and over again until finally, still fully dressed, he fell into a sleep filled with dreams of her smile.

Castiel woke up late the next morning to the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

He got up and realized he was still in his suit from last night. He stripped to his boxers and laid it on the large bed, striding over to the closet and pushing aside his fancier tuxedos and suits until he found a simple dress shirt and slacks that seemed appropriate for the day. He dressed, tried (and failed) to comb his wild hair, and headed down the stairs, a skip in his step and a whistle coming from his lips.

"Good morning mother." He kissed Naomi on her cheek.

She glanced at him warily, perhaps still tense from last night’s argument, but she relaxed after a few moments. "Good morning."

"Did you make breakfast?" He asked hopefully, sniffing the air once again. Their servant, Missouri, usually didn’t come this early.

"No," She said and took a sip of her coffee. "Go see." There was a trace of a smile on her face and Castiel curiously walked over to the door that led to the kitchen.

"Hannah!" He exclaimed. While his sister had been planning to move closer to home, he didn't know it would be this soon.

His twin sister turned around at the sound of his voice, her smile quickly turning into a stern expression.

"It's about time you woke up. I was ready to put all the food away!"

Castiel followed her to the adjoining dining room and sat down at a chair, placing muffins and toast on his plate. "Apologies. I was out late last night."

She raised an eyebrow. "Where were you?"

Castiel shrugged. "Dean and I went out to one of those places for dancing."

"And?" She pressed.

"And..." He stalled. "I met someone..."

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed. "You met someone, and now you're carrying a torch for her, aren't you?"

Castiel's ears reddened. "Dry up!"

Hannah chuckled and Castiel turned to his plate and just stared at his food. Honestly, he had absolutely no appetite. Instead, there were butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn't stop thinking about how far away he and Dean’s next night out was.

"People can't eat when they're in love," she teased, noticing the lack of his desire to eat.

He shot her a look that turned into a warning glare as his mother entered the kitchen. Thankfully, Hannah seemed to understand, and she turned back to cleaning up the mess her cooking had made.

"Elbows off the table," his mother reprimanded him. "Are you planning to study today?"

"Uh..." Castiel replied. Honestly, he completely forgot about it for the first time in ages. He was nearing the end of the semester and, until now, spent most weekends studying.  "Sure."

As he thought about it, though, he didn't really want to spend the beautiful day inside. At least he had the night to look forward too.

* * *

A few weeks passed during which the pair went on more dates. There were fewer than Castiel would have liked, considering his studying schedule and eventually the finals, but once college was out for the summer, they went out to celebrate. He wanted to make this date extra special, and he had plans.

Castiel showed up earlier than usual to Dean's house that night, and Sam opened the door to let him in.

"Cas." Sam said, looking as surprised as Castiel felt.

"Sam." Castiel shook the hand he offered. "It's nice to see you. How do you do?"

The last time Castiel had seen the younger Winchester was after the sudden death of Jessica, Sam's fiancée. That had been a few months ago, and Sam looked significantly better than he had then.

He gave a small smile. "I'm alright. How do you do?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Castiel grinned. "What have you been up to?"

"Just working. It's been months. Have you been busy with college?"

Castiel grimaced. "Yes. Preparing to be a doctor is taxing, but I'm managing. Barely."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Dean had already entered the room.

"Ready, Cas?" Dean asked, adjusting his tie.

"You two are leaving again?" Mary Winchester, who was passing through the living room, raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Cas met s-" Dean stopped at the look Castiel was giving him. "Cas had fun last night and wanted to go back."

It sounded lame, and Sam instantly turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow. Dean only winked and Sam grinned at Castiel.

Castiel understood that some silent communication had occurred and cleared his throat. "Good to see you Sam. Mrs. Winchester."

Castiel arrived around the same time as he did that thrilling night they had met. Meg was already there, and when he walked in, they immediately made eye contact. He didn’t even notice Dean bidding him a goodnight and wandering away to find Jo, who he was seeing regularly.

"Glad you turned up," Meg greeted with a smirk. "Care to join me?"

"I thought we could try something different," he suggested with a sly grin that he hoped matched the confidence of hers.

"Oh really? Where?"

"I have an idea." He reached out a hand for her to take, which she accepted with a chuckle.

"Lead the way."

Hand in hand, they traveled up several streets until they reached the building Gabriel and Anna had been trying to get him to visit for so long. Better late than never, he figured. He glanced over at Meg, but she didn't seem to know where they were.

"What is this place?" She asked slowly.

He opened the side door and held it open for her,ushering her inside as he followed close behind.

He'd never been here before, but he had been told multiple times how to enter the building should he ever decide to give it a try. They walked through a storage area, leading her to a dark, smoky room where a game of cards was going on among several players. They all looked up curiously, and Castiel squinted in search of one particular person.

"Cas!" A voice cheered from the end of the table, standing up and approaching the two of them. "I never thought I'd see the day! Not ill, are you?"

"Not at all, Gabriel." Castiel grinned.

"And look! You've brought..." Gabriel looked curiously at Meg, his eyes glistening before continuing, "A girl!"

"This is Meg," he introduced. "My date."

Gabriel's jaw dropped and he put a hand over his heart dramatically.

"Have I died and gone to heaven? My baby brother, here, and with a woman!" He ruffled Castiel's hair as heat began to rise in the younger brother's cheeks.

"Gabe..." he muttered, noticing how Meg was hiding her laughter behind her hand.

"Anna!" Gabriel exclaimed, as if remembering his sister was in the building. "C'mon, let's go see her!"

He grabbed Castiel, still holding Meg's hand, by the arm and dragged the two of them out of the room. A few more games were going on nearby as they left the back of the building and entered the main area.

Music was playing loudly from one corner and the lights were much brighter here, causing Castiel to squint. The massive dance floor was crowded with tons of people swing dancing to the lively music. Gabriel lead the two around the edge of the dance floor and to a counter where a few panting couples were smiling and talking on wooden barstools.

Gabriel whistled and Castiel saw a familiar head of bright red hair hurry over, her face breaking into a smile once she saw her two brothers.

"Look who has finally loosened his tie!" Anna teased, ruffling his hair just as Gabriel had done.

"Hi Anna. This is Meg," Castiel said.

"Hey there, I'm Castiel's sister," Anna greeted enthusiastically.

"I'm his date." Meg smiled, letting go of Castiel's hand to shake Anna's, and the redhead's jaw dropped just as Gabriel's had.

"Why are you working here, Anna? What happened to your servers?" Castiel asked before she could embarrass him further.

"Bad business, Cas." She sighed, pouring them all some water. "We got some bugs in the system that started smuggling alcohol here. It was a huge mess, we got tangled up in some gangs and everything. Had to fire everybody just to clean it up. If you know anyone looking for a job, you know where to find me."

Castiel was watching Meg out of the corner of his eye, and noticed she suddenly looked uncomfortable. Before he could think anything of it, though, Gabriel piped up.

"Meg, do you dance?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's been a while."

He grinned and offered his hand. "Let me refresh you."

Castiel grinned as he watched his brother sweep Meg away, both of them laughing.

"Surely you're rusty too," Anna said.

"Aren't you working?" Castiel asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah. But where's the fun in that?"

He was a bit shaky at first, struggling to remember the steps those two had taught him in the kitchen so long ago as a small child. But, with Anna taking lead, he soon enough began to ease into the more familiar moves.

After two songs, Anna wiped the sweat away from her forehead and cheeks, rosy with exertion. "Alright, I should get back to work. You go dance with your girl."

"Will do. Thanks, Anna." Castiel gave his sister a smile before she resumed her work.

He found Gabriel and Meg. His older brother smirked at him. "Sorry for hogging your lady. She's all yours, tiger."

Castiel took her hand with a shy smile. Soon enough, they began to dance.

The night flew by in a whirl of dancing and music. Occasionally they'd switch, learning new moves from other partners and returning to try them with each other. Gabriel and Anna came out on the floor one more time before the night was through, but other than that it was the same crowd, which, unfortunately, began thinning before they knew it.

"Do you want to go home yet?" he asked as they took some water and rested on the wooden stools.

"One more song, Cas," she insisted. "Please?"

Three songs later, they decided it was about time to leave. They both stood at the edge of a crowd, panting from all the dancing, Meg’s face shining with sweat. Her eyes were bright and her smile wide, and Castiel couldn’t look away. She noticed too, for she stared back at him.

“Cash or check?” She asked him, already leaning in.

“Cash.” He replied, and he met her halfway.

It was just a peck, a simple, chaste kiss. It was too early in their relationship for anything more. She smiled at him when they pulled back, and he grinned before grabbing her hand.

They both said their goodbyes to Anna and Gabriel, who both said they better see the couple there again soon. Promising they would, the two of them hurried outside and into the cool air. It felt good against their flushed skin, and for a moment, they basked in it together in wordless relief.

"Did you have a good time?" Castiel asked after a minute of silence.

"I did. Thanks, Castiel. I loved it." Meg smirked. "Walk me home?"

"Of course." He nodded, and they set off, Meg leading the way as always. The two of them talked as they approached the edges of town. Her house was much smaller and definitely much older than his, but he didn't comment.

She turned to him once they were on the porch.

"Thanks for a fun night." Castiel said earnestly. "I had a wonderful time with you."

Meg smirked up at him. "I think you're the one I should thank."

"Well, thanks for sticking around with a guy like me, then," he said sheepishly.

She kissed him on the cheek. "You're shy. That's cute."

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

"How about dinner?"

"My house?"

"You want me to meet your family?"

"You've already met two of my siblings," he pointed out.

"True." She paused. " It may seem like we’re going too fast. You sure?"

"Why not?" He smiled.

"Alright. I'm in."

"Sunday?"

"So soon?"

"I was thinking that was too late."

She shook her head. "You're a sap."

"I know."

"I like it." She took a step back, and he already felt her absence like a cold draft. "Come pick me up?"

"Of course. Would your family care to join us?"

She snorted. "Trust me. Let's save that for another day. My family is a bit much."

"Just wait until you see mine," Castiel told her sincerely.

"Anything I need to know?"

"Don't wear something too...revealing."

"Why, do you think I'm indecent?"

"No," he said quickly. “Of course not...but my mother will."

She cringed. "Noted. See you Sunday night then."

"Yes you will." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Goodnight, Meg."

"Goodnight Castiel."

She watched as he walked away, whistling to himself with a skip in his step and giving her a wave before he turned a corner.

If he had turned back he would’ve seen her still standing on the porch. She didn’t move a muscle, but the wind played lightly with her hair, shining from the light of the moon. She watched the spot where he had disappeared for a few minutes before going inside.

* * *

He had told his mother that he would be home late again, and she had agreed to it as long as he told her what he was doing out lately once he was home. Now was a good time.

"Mother?" he asked softly as he entered the house.

"I am in the kitchen." he heard her call, as he walked cautiously inside. She was stirring tea at the counter.

"Well? Where were you?"

“I was at The Garrison.” He sat down at a nearby stool, grinning. "I-I met someone."

"A girl?" she asked immediately.

"Yes, a girl. She's beautiful, she's funny, she's confident, she's...she's wonderful, mother. I've met up with her a few times."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Is this girl distracting you from your studies?"

"No," Castiel lied. She hardly looked convinced.

"Mother?" A new voice entered the kitchen, and Castiel almost sighed with relief when he saw Hannah in her robe. "Oh, Cas, I heard you two talking."

"I was just telling mother about the girl I met," Castiel informed her pointedly.

"Oh, yes," Hannah nodded, walking over to their mother. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"But if he's distracted from his studies, he'll never-"

"Oh mother," Hannah interrupted. "Come on, don't you see? It’s summer! And this is Castiel's first girl. Perhaps his future wife."

Castiel's insides felt warm at the thought.

"Your first child to be married! And imagine, mother, grandchildren!"

Naomi smiled a bit at that. "Perhaps..."

"Please, mother. Studies can wait. Love cannot. Give this girl a chance. Give Castiel a chance."

Castiel felt immense gratitude at his sister for her words, and he beamed at her. She winked back.

"Yes mother, please. I really, really like her," Castiel insisted.

"Alright," she said eventually, and he cheered internally.

"When can we meet her?" Hannah asked.

"I invited her for dinner on Sunday," he replied. "Is that alright, Mother?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes. That will be fine. I'll be sure to tell Missouri."

"And Gabriel and Anna, can they come?" Castiel asked. "Have the whole family together?"

She nodded again. "You may ask them tomorrow."

"Thank you, mother." Castiel kissed her cheek. "You won't regret this."

"I just hope she's not one of those flapper women that are so common these days," he heard her tell Hannah as he left the kitchen.

* * *

As Castiel approached Meg's house, he saw that she stood outside the front door, waiting patiently for his arrival. She was dressed in a simple purple dress that went past her knees, the neckline low.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, taking her hand.

"Why thank you."

She gave him that smirk that he loved so much.

They walked in silence for a little. He knew that he had to be more nervous than she was.

“Did I mention Gabriel and Anna will be there?"

She perked up at the mention of his siblings and asked questions about them and his other sister. After a while, they entered his neighborhood and walked down the street until he reached his house.

"This is it," he said once they had arrived. While he had been to Meg’s house a few times to drop her off, she had never seen his before.

She let out a whistle at the sight.

"Wow. Impressive."

Castiel didn't know what to say. He shrugged and smiled as they approachedthe front door, both excited and nervous as they stepped inside.

His family was in the sitting room, chatting amongst themselves, when the two entered. They all stood up as a sudden silence befell the room. He felt like maybe he was missing something, since Anna and Hannah were now exchanging looks and glancing at at Naomi, but he spoke up before he could think much of it.

"Hello everybody... this is Meg. Meg, this is my family. My mother-" Naomi forced a strange smile as Castiel gestured towards her. "Gabriel and Anna, my two eldest siblings-" Both of them gave enthusiastic waves. "And my twin sister, Hannah." Hannah beamed.

"Good evening,” Meg greeted them, giving them her usual smile.

"Good evening, Meg. Is that short for something?" Naomi asked. Her voice was unusually strained, her smile more forced than her. Castiel swallowed.

She nodded. "My full name is Margaret."

"What a lovely name." Hannah smiled before Naomi could say anything. "Castiel has told us a great deal of you."

Meg looked over at him, smirking at his pink cheeks. "Hopefully he has told you good things."

"Indeed he has." Naomi nodded, but her tone and pointed look told him he did something wrong.

Missouri entered just then.

"Dinner is ready," she announced.

They entered the dining room together, Castiel being sure to pull Meg's chair out for her before sitting himself down on her right side. Anna took the seat on Meg's left, and Hannah sat across from Meg with Gabriel at one side of her and Naomi at the other.

Meg watched Anna and Hannah very closely, holding not only herself, but also her silverware exactly like they did. Castiel saw that she watched how they did everything before she tried it herself. Soup was served first, and she took small spoonfuls at a time, prepared to be questioned at any moment.

"So Margaret," Naomi began. "Why don’t you tell us about yourself?"

Meg shrugged. “I live on the edge of town, I used to live in the city but I went to small schools all my life. There were only thirteen of us who graduated. I...took a year off to help my sick father, but now that his condition had improved I hope to settle down sometime, maybe return to school in the fall."

"I see." Naomi nodded, both her and Hannah looked at Castiel, the latter giving him a wink. "And your family?"

"My mother passed when I was young while in labor with my sister, who didn’t make it either. I have just my father, and my older brother Thomas. My father stopped working, but my brother is a mechanic." Meg once again chose her words carefully. "It isn't much, but we manage to get by."

"I see." Naomi said again, offering a thin lip smile. "I'm sorry about your mother and sister."

"Thank you," Meg said, and they were saved from continuing the conversation from that point when the soup was taken and the main course was served.

"This looks delicious, Missouri, you really outdid yourself," Castiel commented as their plates of roast beef were set in front of them.

"It was no problem, sweetie." She smiled. "I wanted to make this special."

They continued discussing with Meg, asking about her interests and her school, making conversation that was neither too small nor too awkward. She relaxed quickly, although she continued imitating those around her to blend in. Pretty soon they had finished dinner and were having coffee to finish up the evening.

"Well thank you for a lovely dinner and evening," Meg told everyone after Castiel asked her if she wanted to return home. "But I must leave now."

They bade her goodbye, and he walked out of the house with her. As soon as the door closed behind them, Meg groaned. “That was a disaster.”

She began walking and Castiel frowned, following her. “What? I thought that went really well.”

She shook her head. “Your mother does not approve of me.”

“Sure she does. She was being polite to you all evening.”

“My dress was too low, she does not like my nickname, she knows I am in the lower class-”

“Hey,” Castiel stopped her before she could continue. “I do not care what my mother thinks of you. If it means something to you, though, I will talk to her.”

Meg smirked up at him. “Well, it’s certainly not her I am dating, so I guess it isn’t that big a deal. First impressions are over, though, next time I come over I won’t hold myself back from teaching her a thing or two.”

He chuckled while looking at her fondly. “Is that so?”

“Yes. Speaking of first impressions, I guess I should invite you for dinner sometime soon, to meet my family.”

“I guess so,” he replied, and she sighed.

“Alright. This Friday?”

He nodded. “That could work.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She smirked, and he was startled to see they were already on her street. She lingered on her porch. “Goodnight, Castiel.”

“Goodnight Meg.” He said, kissing her hand. She rolled her eyes before placing a kiss on his cheek that made him feel lightheaded. Bading him a farewell, Meg gave him a little smirk before disappearing inside her house, leaving Castiel alone outside.

* * *

Meg was right. Naomi did not approve of her.

When he returned home, Naomi had already retired to her bed, and Gabriel had left to The Garrison, leaving just Hannah and Anna in the sitting room where they were chatting when he entered. Both of them gave him smiles that contained traces of pity when he joined them.

“Meg truly is wonderful, Castiel.” Hannah told him, and he nodded.

“Isn’t she?” He smiled. Then he paused, wondering if he should voice his question before deciding to.

“Does mother like her?”

They told him the answer by the glances they shared and the silence that followed, and his shoulders slumped slightly.

“You know mother,” Anna sighed. “She hardly approves of us, Castiel. Don’t worry about it.”

“I like her,” Missouri said as she emerged from the kitchen, leaving for the day. “Girl has good taste in food, she should come over more often.”

Castiel let out a laugh. “I’m going to her family’s house for dinner next week.”

“Traitor,” Missouri muttered humorously and the three of them bade her goodnight as she left the house.

“Will it be your first time meeting her family?” Hannah asked, to which he nodded and she gave a sympathetic grimace. “That will be interesting.”

Castiel agreed.

After days filled with empty hours, considering that he is not with Meg, it was Friday Meg answered the door almost immediately after he knocked. He offered her a shy smile and held out the flowers he had gotten for her, which she accepted with her dazzling, trademark smirk before inviting him in.

He hadn’t been in many houses that were not as grand as his own, and he was slightly taken aback to walk directly into the living room, a small area with a few chairs and a sofa, as well as a bookcase and a small fireplace. He tried not to look around too much or stare, and he was given a good reason too when a man who looked like a taller version of Meg entered the living room, only with shorter hair and a more masculine figure. They even had the same eyes.

“This is Tom, my older brother.” Meg introduced. “Tom, this is Cas. Castiel.”

Tom had a smirk that mirrored Meg’s, startling Castiel slightly, but he quickly recovered and they shook hands, exchanging “how do you do”s.

“Dad’s in the kitchen,” Meg said, and he followed them into the adjoining room. He was also shocked to see the dining room and kitchen were one room, the table crammed in a corner.  

Their father looked up when the three of them entered and stood up from his seat at the table.

“Father, this is Castiel. Castiel, my father,” Meg introduced, and Castiel held out his hand. Her father shook it with a forced smile, watching him closely with eyes that appeared to be yellow.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Masters. You have a wonderful daughter,” Castiel said earnestly.

“Thank you.” He nodded, his voice rough. “You can call me Azazel.”

Meg was watching the exchange nervously, but seemed to relax slightly. “Shall we eat, then?”

They took seats in the mismatching chairs, Castiel and Meg on one side of the table with Tom and Azazel seated on the other. Meg had prepared a chicken dinner, and Azazel immediately grabbed one of the legs and put it on his plate, adding potatoes and green beans on the side. Castiel noticed Meg and Tom were also grabbing food without saying grace, so he followed and cut himself a piece of chicken breast.

“So Castiel,” Azazel began after taking a few bites of his meal. “You ever shot a gun?”

Azazel’s sudden wince of pain, and Meg’s overly sweet smile, suggested he might be sporting a rather large bruise on his shin come the following day.

“No, I have not, sir.” Castiel replied honestly.

Azazel raised an eyebrow at him. “But you do know how to fight, don’t you?”

Meg cleared her throat loudly.

Castiel blinked. “Well, I’ve wrestled before.”

“And you can hold your own?”

“I guess. It depends.”

“What if you’re taking my Meg out and you get cornered by some thugs?”

“Dad, this really isn’t necessary.”

“Then I’d do my best to protect her.”

“What if they have a weapon?”

“Dad!”

“Like I said, I would protect her. No matter the cost.”

Azazel held eye contact with him for several moments before laughing. “Meg don’t need protection. She’d pound you in a fight.”

Castiel was silent, not entirely sure what just happened.

“But if you’d give it a try, I guess that counts for something.” Azazel shrugged, turning back to his chicken.

Castiel glanced over at Meg, his eyes wide. She offered a shrug and a slightly apologetic look.

Tom cleared his throat. “Meg tells us you’re in school, Castiel. What are you studying?”

The rest of the evening passed by in discussions of Castiel’s studies to become a doctor, his recent finals, Tom’s work as a mechanic, and Castiel’s life in general. It flew by pretty fast and Castiel was surprised when Meg stood up from the table, grabbing a plate from the counter and moving aside some dishes to place it on the table.

Tom and Azazel both cheered when she lifted the napkin off the plate, revealing a large amount of chocolate chip cookies.

“Meg makes the best cookies,” Tom told Castiel, grabbing two. Azazel eagerly took one as well, and Castiel grabbed one, trying to remember the last time he had a cookie. He took a small bite, followed by a larger one as the delicious taste filled his mouth.

“These are delicious, Meg,” Castiel told her when she offered him another cookie, which he eagerly accepted.

She smiled and took a cookie for herself. “They are pretty good, I must admit..”

After a few minutes of more talking and cookie eating, Castiel glanced at the clock.

“Well, I should be heading home now,” he told them. “Thank you so much for having me over.”

Azazel shook his hand again. “Take care boy.”

His voice suddenly dropped to a whisper and Castiel had to lean closer to hear. “Brush up your fighting skills, when you can.”

Tom shook his hand as well.

“See you later, Castiel.”

He offered them both smiles before Meg led him out of the house, stopping on the front porch. Once the door was closed, she sighed.

“Well...that was interesting.”

Castiel laughed. “Meg, it was fine.”

“He was asking you about fighting!” Meg reminded him, looking distressed.

“Okay, that was a little weird, what was that about?” Castiel asked.

She rolled her eyes. “He’s just paranoid,” she answered a bit too quickly.

Castiel didn’t press.

“Okay, but really,” he assured her. “It was fine.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your brother is friendly,” he offered.

“I know, it was weird. He’s not even typically friendly to me, let alone others.” She paused. “I think he likes seeing me happy.”

“And I make you happy?” Castiel smiled.

She rolled her eyes. “Sap. You know you do.”

They looked at each other, neither making a move to leave. He didn’t realize he was leaning in, and so was Meg, and suddenly they were inches apart, and her breath hitched--

Then suddenly, it happened. They kissed. Not like their first kiss in The Garrison, this one was for real. It lasted several warm, beautiful, incredible seconds. Before Castiel could process much, there was a loud whoop coming from inside of Meg’s house. They jumped apart, and Meg sighed, glancing at the living room window with an irritated glare.

“We need more privacy,” she smirked. “Perhaps another time. You should get going, little unicorn.”

“Right,” he said, breathless.  “Goodnight, Meg.”

“Goodnight, Castiel,” she replied fondly, watching him leave before returning inside, more than likely to go scold her meddlesome brother.

Castiel, on the other hand, smiled all the way home.

**December, 1922**

“You really don’t have to pick me up every time," Meg laughed. “I’ve been to your house a hundred times, I know the way. You must be freezing!” Meg tightened her scarf once she stepped outside her house, shivering in the chilly air.

He shrugged. “I like the snow.”

Meg scoffed. “No, I like the snow. You like the sun.”

“Right. I get it confused.”

She smirked at him before taking his gloved hand in her own.

“You sure you don’t want to spend Christmas with your brother and father?”

Meg shook her head. “Dad has weird friends. He and Tom like it, but I can never stand them. You inviting me over is a Christmas miracle.”

Castiel smiled. As the wind grew stronger their conversation died out until they were running to reach the warmth of Castiel’s house.

“Merry Christmas!” Hannah greeted them once they stepped inside.

“It’s only Christmas Eve,” Castiel reminded her for the second time, and she ignored him.

“Come on, we have coffee in the kitchen.”

Missouri was baking and looked up when they entered.

“I’d hug ya, but I’m covered in flour.”

Meg laughed. “Good to see you, Missouri.”

“And you, dear.”

“Merry Christmas!” Gabriel cheered, entering the kitchen to hug his brother and Meg tightly before reaching over to take a pastry. “Who wants cookies?”

* * *

Castiel was usually a light sleeper so it was no surprise he woke up immediately when a loud knock sounded at door. He jumped out of bed, putting on his robe and curiously hurrying down the stairs to the front door.

When he opened it, two policemen were standing amidst the whirling snow. He opened the door wider to let them in, concern showing on his face as he ushered them inside.

“Mr. Novak,” one greeted. “We need to speak to your family.”

Castiel frowned, confused and still half asleep.

“Yeah, uh, just a minute. Do you want to sit down?”

“No, we will wait here.”

If he had been more awake, he would have wondered what police officers were doing in his house at- he glanced at a clock- two in the morning. He went to his mother’s door first, but she opened it before he could knock.

“I heard voices,” she told Castiel. “Who’s here?”

“Some police officers,” Castiel said. “They said they need to talk to us.”

Naomi’s grave look woke him up slightly, and he was quick in knocking on the doors of his siblings. He decided against knocking on the guest room door, leaving Meg to sleep. Hannah and Anna stepped into the hall, looking confused.

“Where’s Gabriel?” Castiel asked, and Anna rubbed her eyes.

“He went to The Garrison to make sure it was properly closed for the week, but that was hours ago," she shrugged. "Why?"

There was a strange sense of dread that spread through his body and he couldn’t find it in him to say anything as they followed Naomi down the stairs.

“Would you like a seat?” she offered. They accepted as they all entered the sitting room, and Castiel glanced back to see Meg had joined them. She gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head.

“Mrs. Novak,” one officer began, looking to the other with a sigh before turning back to Naomi. “Your son’s dead body was discovered on 45th street.”

There was a heavy silence. Anna covered her mouth with her hands, Hannah was frozen, and Meg looked shell shocked. Castiel just felt...numb. His brother. Gabriel. He can’t be de...he was just at The Garrison... he is coming back…

Naomi blinked, and when she spoke it sounded as if she had a bad cold. “What?”

“We’re searching for whoever did it.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He has been killed.”

“It was an accident, right?”

“All evidence shows otherwise, ma’am.”

There was more silence.

“How can you be sure it was him?” Naomi asked eventually.

“He had his wallet on him. It’s currently being held as evidence.”

No one said anything for a while, then an officer spoke up.

“If you have no more questions, we will leave you all alone.”

No one stopped them as they stood up and left the house.

Naomi began to cry.

* * *

Meg retreated to her guest room to give them time alone soon after the officers left. They didn’t go back to sleep. They sat there, comforting each other as they struggled to process another death in the family. How many years ago had a similar scene taken place with the news his father had died in the war? He couldn’t remember.

Castiel didn’t realize he had been tired nor that he had nodded off until the sun had risen, still hidden by clouds but providing light nonetheless. Hannah had fallen asleep against Anna, who was still silently crying, and Naomi was sitting by the window and staring into the street. He felt empty inside, and he left to his bedroom for some time alone.

There was a note on the door of the guest room and he took it curiously, reading the messy scrawl:

_I'm sorry about what happened. I've left to give you all some privacy. Merry Christmas. Meg xxx_

Castiel sighed. She was too good for him.

Castiel didn’t have the strength to visit Meg until a week later, which was New Year’s Eve. When she opened the door, he gave her a long, warm hug before she invited him inside.

She told her father and brother to leave, and they scrambled to go into another room. Meg sat down next to him on a couch.

“How are you?” she asked. He shrugged.

“I’ve been better.”

Silence.

“How was your Christmas?” he asked.

“It was alright. Dad and Tom came back that night.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“I never got to give you your gift.”

“That’s alright, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” He cleared his throat. “I was going to put it off, after...after what happened, but it only made me realize how precious life is.”

Meg’s eyes narrowed and her head tilted in confusion. He gave a little laugh as he realized she picked this up from him.

“And I know we haven’t been dating long-”

“Eight  months isn’t a short time.”

“For my mother it is.” He smiled. “But I have no doubts that I love you, and will always love you.”

He slid off the couch and got on one knee, her eyes wide.

“And I know you’re not the one for tradition, but I love you, and you love me... so... Margaret Masters. Will you marry me?”

She was smiling now. “Do you promise not to call me Margaret again?”

He swallowed. “Promise.”

“Then yes!” she chirped, and he broke into a smile, standing up and pulling her with him to hug her again.

“We’re getting married!” she laughed as he slid the ring on her finger.

The house was filled with cheers once Meg called her father and brother down to deliver the news.

Naomi had stared at him in shock when they told her.

“So soon?” she asked.

“Well, yeah,” Castiel said. She was wearing her black clothes from the funeral the day before. “I mean, I know everyone is upset, but I’m thinking about what he would want if...it just feels right. I love Meg, and she loves me, and we are getting married.”

Meg squeezed his hand at that, and after a while Naomi gave a small smile. “It will be nice to see one of my children reach marriage.”

She kept true to her statement and went all out for the wedding. It was a great distraction for her, Castiel noted as she went into wedding planning mode. She cheered up and worked hard and payed for everything without complaint. She even seemed to have warmed up to Meg, accepting her as her future daughter in law and being happy to buy Meg the perfect dress, seeing as her family could not afford to do so. Castiel thought she looked stunning, the white dress fitting her perfectly and her hair in its usual curls. Anna had offered to do some sort of intricate braid, but Meg declined. She did let the redhead put a few flowers in her hair, though.

Meg had surprised everyone with her avid planning alongside Naomi, and confessed that even though flappers weren’t about married lives, Castiel had changed her mind about that. On their wedding day, she wore a bright smile the whole time. She didn’t have many family members there, but she didn’t seem to mind. Naomi was slightly upset at the wedding, but she managed a teary smile as Castiel and Meg left the altar, hand in hand, the cheers from their family filling the church.

Meg also surprised Castiel when, a few weeks into their marriage, they were sitting in their room in the new house (courtesy of his mother) and she turned to him and said, “I want to have kids.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You do?”

“Yes,” she said, and her bright expression faded slightly. “Why, do you not want to?”

“No, no, I do as well.” Castiel assured her quickly. “I just wasn’t sure if you did or not.”

That earned him a smirk, and nine months later, Meg gave birth.

 

**April, 1926**

 

“Ruby, have you seen your brother?”

The dark haired three year old shook her head, and Meg sighed. Honestly, as nice as it was to have a house like this, sometimes it was just too big.

Clarence came running in then, slowing down when he saw his mother’s raised eyebrow.

“Sorry mommy,” he apologized before she could scold him on running in the house.

Meg smiled to herself. She never thought that this would be her life, a husband, a house, kids. She didn’t know how she got so lucky, but she wasn’t going to jinx it by dwelling on it too much.

“You got him?” Meg asked, watching their youngest son blink sleepily at her from Castiel’s shoulder.

“Yes, I’m good,” he said. Even though it was their third child, he still held the newborn extremely carefully.

Meg grabbed the hands of the other two, and they all stepped out onto the porch, locking the house before making their way across and down the street for a mile.

“Grandma!” Ruby squealed when the door opened, and she jumped into Naomi’s arms. It was one of the few times Castiel had seen his mother with a genuine smile.

“Hello dear,” she greeted them, hugging Clarence tightly once Ruby had let go of her. She straightened herself out and stepped towards Castiel, smiling at the newborn in his arms. “Have you named him yet?”

Meg and Castiel shared a glance before he nodded. “His name is Gabriel.”

Naomi’s eyes filled with tears, one making its way down her cheek. “That’s wonderful.”

“Come in," she said quickly once she had composed herself. Let's get inside, your aunts are waiting for you.”

There were more shrieks and giggles as Ruby spotted her two aunts, running over and hugging them. Clarence, who was more shy than his sister, hung back and beamed when they came over to ruffle his hair and hug him as well. Anna and Hannah immediately began cooing over the newborn once they saw their brother, who scowled.

“Hello to you too,” he said, but Hannah just rolled her eyes and turned to Meg as Anna pried the baby away from him.

“How is your work going?”

Castiel shrugged. “Good. The hospital is really great.”

His mother seemed pleased at that. After a moment, she managed to get the kids calm enough to sit down around the dining table.

Ruby, very similar to her mother except for her wide blue eyes, talked animatedly throughout the dinner, not always making sense but being listened to by the adults anyways. Sometimes one of them asked Clarence something to try and get him to speak up, but he just mumbled something, still not having a good grasp on speaking or socializing. He watched his sister with his eyes full of admiration, his dark hair a mess as ever. Anna refused to let go of her nephew, but volunteered to put him down in a guest room for a nap when he started to drool on her shirt.

“How is The Garrison going?” Castiel asked her once she returned.

Anna winced. “Terrible. You know how it is, no one can afford much of anything these days. We tried a few nights where you could enter for free in hope that people would buy food and drinks while they were there, but it didn’t work out. The band started demanding more money so we had to let them go. The only visitors we get are people asking for scraps of food. I’m keeping this only because I’m hoping this will end soon. That times will get better.”

Castiel nodded silently. They were wealthy and fortunate enough to not suffer from the Great Depression, unlike so many others. Like people who knocked on his door with a sick child, having little to no money to offer in exchange for his medical help. He never took their money when this was the case, and always did his best to treat them however he could. Meg’s family was also suffering, even with the help and money they gave.

“I want to work there when I grow up," Ruby declared around a mouth full of potatoes, which Castiel reprimanded her for.

Hannah just winked. “Sure thing, cutie pie.”

Ruby’s eyes widened at the nickname. “Is there pie?”

As it turns turns out, there was pie, which made her clap her hands in joy as Missouri put it on the table after dinner.

The Garrison was closed a year later, when it became clear that the Depression wouldn’t end soon. Hannah married a man by the name of Gadreel, whom Castiel didn’t trust at first, but came to like in time. Anna got bored of being in the house all day with Naomi and began volunteering at soup kitchens to pass the time. When she wasn't doing do that, she often came to play with the kids, reluctantly cleaning up Gabriel’s diapers and entertaining the other two with games. Overall, things were quiet and easy.

Until Christmas.

It had been four years since Gabriel’s death, but Castiel tried not to think of that now as he bundled up his children- now six, five and three- for the cold walk to his mother’s house.

Meg was standing by the door, fidgeting with her scarf. “Cas?”

“Yeah?” He didn’t look away from lacing Clarence’s boot.

“I’m going to visit my dad real quick, is that alright?”

“Now?” he asked, looking up to meet her eyes.

“Yeah, he’s mentioned a few times how he doesn’t feel all that great, I just want to check on him.”

“He and Tom are coming for dinner tonight, correct?”

“Yes, I’ll remind them. I just...feel like I should go over real quick,” she insisted.

He shrugged. “Alright. How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

“Not long, an hour at most. You got the kids?”

“Yep, we’re good, right kids?"

“Can I come with you to see grandpa?” Clarence asked.

Meg smiled. “You’ll see him tonight. Now be good and stay with daddy.”

He nodded solemnly and they all walked out, Meg waving as she went right and they turned left. He carried Gabriel on his back, one hand on him and the other holding onto Clarence, who held hands with Ruby as they carefully navigated through the ice and snow to the house.

“Where’s Meg?” Hannah frowned once she opened the door and stepped aside to let them in.

“Checking on her dad," Castiel grunted under Gabriel’s weight. He greeted Hannah and her husband as they hurried inside, the kids excitedly marching through the door to greet their relatives.

“Dean and Sam are coming over tonight, correct?” Anna asked, suddenly surrounded by children.

“Yep, and Dean is bringing Jo.”

Hannah nodded and they went deeper into the house, entering the sitting room where Naomi was.

“Meg will be here shortly.” Castiel explained before she could ask. “She’s checking on her father.”

They had just settled down, Missouri handing out coffee, when Meg came in, an odd expression on her face.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, fine,” she said slowly. “They’ll be here tonight.”

Throughout the night, Castiel noticed she still had the strained expression on her face each time he looked up at her. Often, he noticed, she was watching their children. Whenever she noticed Castiel watching, she gave him a reassuring smile. When her family finally did arrive, they excused themselves to have a whispered argument in a nearby room. Meg made no comment.

But, all was forgotten when his best friends came over and spent the night, allowing them to catch up and talk about their lives.

The next day was Christmas, and all had the pleasure of waking up to the sound of their children squealing in delight as they waited to open their presents.

They didn’t leave until after lunch, carrying the gifts with them back to their house. Meg was quiet most of the day, and Castiel was worried. But knew better than to press her. He gave her some space and didn’t question it when she went to their bedroom while he played with the kids.

That night, Castiel assumed Meg to be asleep when he dressed for bed and slid under the covers beside her, until he heard her voice breaking the silence of their quiet room.

“I think we should send the kids away.”

“What?” Castiel asked after he recovered from the surprise of her being awake. “Why?”

“Not for very long, just a week or two.”

“Where?” he asked. “Meg-”

“Bobby and Ellen, maybe?”

Castiel paused, still not sure where to begin. “We haven’t spoken with them in ages.”

“You haven’t,” Meg corrected. “I’m friends with Jo, remember?”

“Okay, but why?” he asked again.

“They don’t have any grandkids yet, I’m sure they’d love the visit.”

“Meg.” Castiel said firmly, growing worried. He looked her directly in the eyes. “Why do you want to send them away?”

She looked away. “Bobby and Ellen would like it.”

That wasn’t the truth and he knew it. With a sigh, he laid back down on his back. “No. Not now, at least. It’s Christmas.”

She didn’t argue, but she didn’t agree.

* * *

“I’m going to go shopping, can I drop you off at work then take the car?” Meg asked. It had been several weeks since the conversation about sending the children away.

Castiel nodded. “Sure. I’m ready to go now.”

They got the kids in the car, Castiel and Meg in the front and the three in the back.They all stared out the windows while their parents made conversation.

He pulled in front of the parking spot, then got out of the driver’s seat, kissing Meg on the cheek in front of the car.

“Kids, come say bye to your father.”

Castiel grinned at them as they came out, hugging them goodbye and promising to see them soon. He gave Meg one last kiss, and she hugged him tightly. He laughed.

“I’ll see you after work, okay? Pick me up at 5?”

Meg nodded, not quite meeting his eye and adjusting Ruby’s scarf as a distraction.

“I love you all!” he called back, before entering the hospital with one final wave.

Meg got in the driver's seat, her kids in the back, and drove away.

“Mommy, aren’t we going home?” Clarence asked.

Meg turned briefly to give them a reassuring smile. “We’re going on a trip! Doesn’t that sound fun?”

* * *

Meg got home just before four o’clock. It had taken three hours to get to Bobby and Ellen’s, then she stayed for lunch before saying goodbye to her children and leaving them with the suitcases she had hidden in the trunk, traveling for three more hours to get back home. She was still pacing the kitchen when the door opened, making her jump. She came out to see Castiel enter.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, hoping it didn’t sound too harsh.

He grinned. “I finished early. It wasn’t too cold so I walked home. Where are the kids?”

Meg bit her lip and didn’t look at him. Castiel walked over to her with a frown.

“Meg,” he asked again. ”Where are the kids?”

She didn’t answer so he raised his voice. “Ruby! Clarence! Gabriel! I’m home!”

He paused, listening for the sound of their giggles and the running of their little feet. After a few long, silent seconds, he turned back to her. “Meg, you didn’t…”

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. “It’s only for a few weeks, then we’ll pick them up. I promise.”

Castiel ran a hand through his hair, looking distressed. “Meg, I thought you dropped this. Will you at least explain to me why, now?”

She sighed. “Castiel…”

“No, I need an explanation, Meg. Please.”

He looked too worried for her to ignore. She let out another long sigh.

“Can we sit down? It’s a long story.”

He nodded, and they took seats at the dining table.

She sighed. “I’m not sure where to begin. You know that my family isn’t exactly the greatest. We haven’t been, not since my mom and sister died. Well, soon after her death, my dad got pretty sick. We didn’t have the money to help him. But then, my boyfriend at the time was talking to my brother, and got him a job. They were pretty secretive about it, but eventually I got in on it.”

She took a deep breath. “It was smuggling alcohol. I didn’t do the dirty work, but I helped, in my own way. It went on for two years...eventually, my dad recovered and even got in on it. We smuggled alcohol all over the state, including to The Garrison. We got caught, though, and we stopped making money. I cut it off with my boyfriend, Tom went into mechanics, and I let myself go and became a flapper. I smoked, I drank, I partied, almost every night. It was just a few months later that I met you. I was afraid Gabriel recognized me since we talked quite a few times before that night. My job was to distract him as the others did their business. But I gave him a fake name, and when you took me to The Garrison, my voice was deeper from the smoking and my hair was shorter. He admitted I reminded him of someone, but I had changed enough that he dropped it.”

Meg paused, unsure where to continue.

“I thought that was the end of it, that my past was behind me and it wouldn’t bother me. But then, your brother...the police found out who it was, and I knew him, I knew the murderer. He had been in the smuggling circle with us. It shook me up, but I didn’t think too much of it. Since then, my father and brother received threats from other members for backing out and not taking the fall from the police. My brother got stabbed once on his way home by one of them just before Christmas. They didn’t tell me any of this until then. They were changing the dressings when I walked in, and I demanded an explanation. Those two said I had to be careful, and I thought...”

Meg bit her lip.

“I thought that those bastards could find me, come for me, and endanger our children in the process. I was desperate, I made arrangements behind your back, I’m sorry, but I can’t...I can’t drag them into this, Castiel.”

He was quiet for a long time, and when he finally spoke, his voice was strained.

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this sooner?”

A tear slid down her cheek. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. I kept meaning to, but the longer I waited, the harder it got.”

He was silent for several minutes.

“Do you hate me?” she asked eventually.

“No, I could never hate you,” he replied. Castiel wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long time. It seemed like he was comforting himself more than her.

It was hard to believe that he didn’t hate her. The following week, a sense of discomfort lingered between the two of them.. Maybe it was just the absence of their children, but the air between them was unusually quiet, and once or twice Castiel found that couldn’t smile back at her.

Castiel spent more time at work. He did extra hours, but the free visits to those who couldn’t afford care were catching up to him, and he refused to ask his mother for financial help. He sent the kids money, but not as much as he would have preferred. Therefore, he found himself working over time more often than not.

When he came home, sometimes Meg was waiting up for him in the kitchen or in bed. Sometimes she fell asleep in a living room armchair, other times it looked like she hadn’t even bothered to wait. She spent a lot of time with her father and brother, staying some nights even though they were a reasonable distance away and she could just visit them daily rather than stay over.

Their kids had been gone for three and a half weeks, and he kept wondering when it would be safe for them to return home. Meg had been at her father’s for four days, and he didn’t know when she would return so they could discuss it. He was surprised that day when he was called to the office of his boss, although slightly worried he may ask Castiel to not spend so much time working. What he was not expecting was to be met with two police officers waiting just outside the office, immediately moving to approach him once they spotted him.

It was an all-too familiar sight. All of a sudden, the policemen in front of him were replaced by the two standing in the snow on his doorstep, asking if they could come in to announce the news of Gabriel’s death. He was in his house, in his pajamas, oblivious to what dreaded news lay ahead.

“Mr. Novak,” one of them addressed him. The sound of his name brought him back to reality. He blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“What happened?” he asked, voice hollow as his mind produced images of his sister Anna, blood mixed in her red hair, or Hannah’s blue eyes, lifeless and unseeing. His mother, her cold hands even colder, or even one of his children with laughter frozen on their faces. “What is it?”

They exchanged glances. “You should sit down.”

He obeyed, almost collapsing in a chair outside the office and looking up at them.

“Your wife is dead, Mr. Novak.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Margaret Novak’s body was found earlier today.”

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, shaking his head frantically. “What?”

“We’re so sorry, Mr. Novak. She was shot in the home of her father and brother. We brought them in for questioning, but they seem to be innocent. We just have to get the rest of the details of the incident out of them."

Incident. Such a strange word. This was no incident, of course. This was murder. This was a tragedy, this was the end of the world, this was motherless children, this was his worst fears come true, so bad that he hadn’t even been able to imagine Meg as a possible victim when he saw the policemen. Meg wasn’t dead, because that was impossible. Meg was invincible and no bullet could stop her. But reason told him the officers weren’t lying to him. They just stood there with their looks of pity and tried to think of something to say.

“We brought the body here. We need you to confirm that it is her.”

Castiel’s legs were slow and stiff as if he was walking against the current of a raging river as he followed them to the morgue. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the sight of his beloved wife cold and still on the table, a gunshot wound in her chest. His throat was tight so he just nodded at the officers and at the mortician, confirming that yes, it was Meg, before he turned on the spot and left the hospital.

* * *

“Thought I would find you here,” Dean said as he took a seat next to Castiel.

Castiel looked up from where he had been staring at the counter, head in his hands, and looked at Dean. This bar was on the outskirts of town. No one ever went here. He never even heard of the place until he had wandered in by accident. Dean couldn’t have expected to find him here.

“You were looking for me,” he said.

“Of course I was.” Dean smiled, but it quickly fell. “How are you doing?”

Castiel sighed and took a sip of his drink. “I didn’t even see her or tell her I love her this morning. I’m not sure when the last time I said it was. I think it might have been five days ago, before she left to her father’s place. How awful is that? She’s gone, and the last thing I said to her was almost a week ago.”

Tears slid down his cheek, and Dean sighed. “Don’t beat yourself up over that, Cas, you had no way of knowing this would happen.”

“Oh gosh, I don’t think the kids even know, do you think they know?” Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Castiel interrupted him. “Never mind, I don’t want them to know. Not yet at least, they’re too young.”

“What about the funeral?” Dean asked gently.

“No, I want them to stay with Ellen and Bobby. It’s better that way.”

“Cas-”

“Dean, I won’t change my mind.” Castiel warned, taking another sip of his drink. “What do I even do now? My kids are gone, my wife is gone forever, I can hardly manage to support my own children these days…” He trailed off and stared at the counter again as if it held the answers.

“You know,” Dean began. “I’m joining the army. They’re always looking for soldiers. Times are desperate all around. You could--”

Castiel downed the glass and set it down, not even thinking about it. “I’m in.”

**September, 1945**

_How I regret not having you three at the funeral. It would have been a proper farewell to your mother, and to me as well. I wish I could take it back, but we must not dwell on the past like that. I just want you to finish reading this letter with an understanding of why your lives were what they were._

_I love you. Never forget that. I love you all so much. Ruby, the beautiful little girl named after her mother’s lost sister. Clarence, the boy named after a silly joke between his parents. Gabriel, the toddler bearing the name of his late uncle. I will treasure your precious smiles and your laughing faces forever. Please, do not grieve over the loss of your parents for long. We want you to move on instead, with us close to your hearts, through everything._

_Love,_

_Your father, Castiel_

Ruby finished the letter and looked up at her brothers. They all had red eyes and tears on their cheeks, and she knew she looked the same. A glance at the clock told her it had taken them over an hour to finish reading the several pages of the letter.

“What now?” Clarence asked after no one said anything for quite a few minutes.

Ruby forced a smile and ruffled his hair, grabbing the hands of both their brothers.

“Now we move on. We pass on this love story to the generations to come. And now… now we become who our parents would want us to be. And we never, ever forget. And we do what we have always done: we stick together. Through everything.”

* * *

_Castiel Novak died on December 7, 1941 during the Attack on Pearl Harbor in his attempts to rescue fellow soldiers from the wreckage of the Navy battleship, the USS Arizona. He is buried next to his wife, Margaret Masters Novak, near their home in New York._

 


End file.
